1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable image pickup apparatus as a recording apparatus capable of recording data such as ambient video pictures and sound has become widespread. By using such image pickup apparatus, a user can save as data various events such as a child's entrance ceremony, a child's sports day and sceneries taken during travel.
Such image pickup apparatus usually has a recording start button. And when the recording start button is pressed by the user, the image pickup apparatus starts the recording of data, and when the recording start button is pressed again, the image pickup apparatus stops the recording of data. Further, the image pickup apparatus manages the data recorded as one clip starting from the start of recording of data by the pressing of the button until the stop of recording of data by the next pressing of the button. That is, when the image pickup apparatus stops recording of data and then starts recording of new data, the new data is recorded as a separate clip from the data recorded before the stopping.
Further, as described in WO2004/112027, for example, an image pickup apparatus records index files, clip metadata and the like as information relating to each clip, and thus, when playing back data, the user can start the playback from a desired clip.